Even after all these years
by MissMadeline4243
Summary: Due to Christmas around the corner- And with nearly everything all booked up- Nations are gonna have to learn to share. But psh! That's not important! Have you ever wondered what happens when you put a Prussian and Canadian in a room together? Memories and bonding. Thats what. And lot's of fucking fluff. Like holy hell Imma just drown in the fluff over here o3o
1. Introduction

Author's notes: YO! OH MY GOSH- WHAT IS THIS? I HAVE FINALLY RETURNED?! And I think my writing skills have improved, unlike the last horrendous fanfics that I have written *Shudders*. Welp- That's all in the past... Right? Aaaaaanywho - This is a fic for my dear friend, Yuki chan! Papa loves you, Cherì *don't ask*. Don't be afraid to leave a review- They alway's help improve! Though you don't have to if you don't want tooo! Thanks for reading!~

Disclaimer - Obviously, I don't own the wonderfulness that is Hetalia!~ Enjoy!

Details: Rated T for any strong language I may or may not have put into this fic, though I don't believe it'd go any further than that!

* * *

Due to Christmas around the corner- And with nearly everything all booked up- Nations are gonna have to learn to share. But psh! That's not important! As Nations are paired up with each other, having to share a room, Canada thinks that due to his invisibility, and the ability to go unnoticed, means he get's a room all to himself! Hahah, NOPE. Instead, he find's out that he'd been paired up with a certain Prussian! What happens when the two are stuck in a room together? Well, Imma be that douche who say's you gotta read to find out! Mwahahahahah!

* * *

Everyone was quick to pair up with another.

America and Japan decided to room together.

France had somehow managed to convince England to join him- After a lot of coaxing, and maybe a bit of black mailing.

Obviously, Germany was stuck with Italy, though the two seemed rather content that they weren't split up. Italy was used to sleeping with Germany, after all, so he was pretty happy, and Germany was actually rather used to his Italian friend… It'd just be weird without him by his side.

Hungary and Austria didn't really mind being together, actually they were rather glad that they had each other.

And so forth. Nations continued to pair up with other Nations, until everyone seemed to have a partner.

Except for one Nation in particular. Canada.

Usually, he'd be a little upset that no one ever really seemed to notice him, considering how much of a pain in the neck it could be. Though that didn't mean it didn't have it's advantages! Y'see, there was yet another 'wonderful' world meeting being held this week. Of course, as much as some of them hated it, they had a job to do, whether it was enjoyable or not….. Not saying being a Nation sucked, though it wasn't really all that 'eachy peachy', once you got into it.

Anyway! Usually with Nations, they'd get the upper class treatment, or V.I.P, y'know, since they were Nations and all. Though, with everything so booked up and crowded in America recently due to Christmas coming up around the corner- This was the best the could get.  
Every Nation had to have a partner- Hell some even had to share the same bed! Which was rather embarrassing for some…

Now, you might be wondering, "Wait- If the meeting's being held in good ol' Murica, why would Alfred be stuck in a hotel with all the others? Plot hole?" ANOPE. Alfred's pad was busy getting renovated, plus the meeting room was located in the hotel anyway, so it just made thing's easier.

BUT, my good readers, this story is not about some American and his house. Far from it! This, good sirs, is about probably the most cheesiest shit a fan fiction is usually about. LOVE!~

Bleh, I said it -_-


	2. And thus- The cheesiness BEGINS!

Author's notes: Already a second chapter?! But it's only been like, 20 minutes or so! o3o Yep! Yuki, before you kill me and ask me why I'm not on Fb but I'm still up- I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER OR I WOULDN'T SLEEP. So you're welcome o3o.

* * *

The blonde hummed softly to himself, tapping his foot in impatience as the elevator made it's way up. He watched intently as the number flashed, Lobby, 2, 3, and so forth, a small 'ding' indicating each floor it came across. I mean c'mon- What else is there to fucking do in an elevator? He was glad that it was empty- After all, it was usually rather awkward when someone else came on, the awkward silence in the air just so…. Awkward. Plus the whole 'invisible' thing Matthew had going on there didn't really help out, especially when the elevator was cramped….

Slowly, the machine came to a halt at his floor. He wasn't too far up- His room was located on the 8th floor (because 8 is a symmetrical number waaaat), which gave him a pretty decent view of the outdoors through his window, or, if he was lucky, a small balcony. Those were alway's nice- Just standing there and letting the fresh, crisp air hit your face… It was relaxing.

Picking up his bag, he made his way down what felt like a never ending hall (seriously those thing's go on for fucking EVER), his wonderful companion Kumajiro treading behind him, until finally, he reached room 266.

Most Nations, if not all, were actually on this floor anyway… Thinking about it, his family wasn't too far, maybe even a few door's down! Ah well, that didn't matter at the moment.  
The Canadian smiled softly to himself, practically singing in his mind how the room was all his- And that he didn't have to sleep with some random Nation… Not that he meant to be rude, though being the shy, quiet, meek person that he is, sleeping with some stranger wouldn't work out well for him. Especially since half the Nations, if not more, alway's assumed him to be America. And pretty much hated him. Yeaaaaah, no.

Slipping in the key card, and opening the door, he waltzed right on in, still humming happily to himse-

"… Birdie?"

... They say if you were quiet enough, that very day you could hear all the little Canadians hopes and dreams shatter from a mile away…

* * *

-Earlier that day-

The albino paced around in the elevator- Some random kid watching him do so, though who could blame the child for staring at his sheer awesomeness?!

Everyone had been paired up with another Nation to share a room. Everyone but _him_. Sure, it was nice to have a room all to yourself- Honestly the Prussian kinda preferred it that way, rather than with some of the other Nations here… Though the fact that no one _wanted_ to pair up with him was what got on his nerves! He scoffed- They probably just couldn't handle how awesome he was, and decided to stick him in a room to fit all of his awesomeness in…. Gah! Thing's were gonna be so lonely and boring though! And he had to stay there for how many day's now?! Well- Technically, he didn't actually _have_ to be here. He just chose to. It made him feel much more like a real Nation again, and… He felt a lot less lonely this way, instead of being home and waiting for all the other Nations to return.

Not only that- But he got to see that adorable little Canadian again, Matthew Williams!~

Though he didn't like to admit it, our little albino friend just _loved_ adorable things! And the persona of Canada seemed to catch his crimson red eye's.

He walked down the rather long corridor, until finally he made it to room 266. Smiling triumphantly, Gilbert entered the key card, opening the door with a happy sigh, before dropping his bags to the sides and collapsing onto the bed.

Gilbird, whom once rested happily on his master's head, flew up into the air, and began flying around- Mainly to stretch out his wings. The Prussian chuckled softly, Gilbert seemed rather happy to have gotten a break. Then again- They had been on a plane for quite a few hours, and the duo could both agree that they were rather tired, and were in need of some space after having to sit in such cramped seats.

Gilbert let out a loud yawn, stretching himself across the bed with his casual lazy grin, watching his companion fly around in circles with a bored expression. He let out a sigh at how quiet it was… Maybe some Tv could lighten the mood? Before he could even reach for the remote, the door to the room suddenly opened, a happily humming Canadian waltzing right in. Considering that the Canadian easily managed to open the door, without Gilbert needing to unlock it for him, and the fact that he had his bags with him, it could only mean _one_ thing.

_Oh, this was going to be fun. _

"… Birdie?"


	3. Pancakes and Flashbacks

Yo! Sorry if this took a while, sometimes I just need to be in a mood for it~ Though I'll try to upload at least once a week, if not maybe more o3o!  
Of course, as most other's, the italics usually mean flaaaaaaashbaaaaack~ In case ya didn't know :3  
Also, sorry if my German's horrible ;-; I had to use google M SORREH D:  
Der Teufel ist er - The hell is he?

* * *

_"__Hey, Francis!" Gilbert called out, after opening the door to the man's home. __"__Brought some cash, thought we could invite Spain over and have a wild night!"_

_There was no response.  
_

_"France?" He called out once more, Gilbird flying off the man's head and deciding to explore._

_Still no response. _

_"__Der Teufel ist er?" _

_The Prussian began to look around, wondering where the hell the wine bastard went off to this time. He said he'd be here, after all._

_Beginning to make his way upstairs, he began to hear something, ever so faintly._

_Humming._

_And it was definitely Francis' voice. _

_Instead of speaking up, to question which room the other was in, and why he was humming, the Prussian kept quiet. _

_It was just… The atmosphere… _

_With much quieter steps, the Prussian continued his was upstairs, peeking into every room, though finding nothing, until… _

_There he was, sitting at the bedside, humming to a small child. The man had such a faint, soft, yet fond smile. He glanced over towards the Prussian, his humming stopped, and gave him a smile, gesturing for the other to come in._

_And so the Prussian did. _

_Carefully, Gilbert walked into the room, being sure not to make a sound as he approached the bedside, alongside France. __Under the cover's was a small child, snuggled up close to a ball of fur, his eye's closed, himself resting peacefully…._

* * *

"… Birdie?"

The Canadian nearly dropped his bags at the sound of his name… Well, more so his nickname a certain Prussian had given him long, long ago.

"… Gilbert?" He asked meekly, looking to the other with slight surprise. He blinked a few times, staring directly at the albino. Yes, it was most certainly him.

"The one and only~" He replied, sitting up and swinging his leg's over the bedside, before getting up to meet the other's side.  
He wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder, pulling him close. "What bring's you here? Don't tell me- This is your room?" He chuckled, all too happy with the sudden change.

The Canadian gave a meek nod. "Um… Yeah- I was assigned to stay here…" He trailed off shyly, a light pink shade dusting his cheeks.

Something the Prussian noticed, and couldn't help but grin at the utter adorableness.

"Looks like we're roommates for the time being then!" He chirped happily. "It makes sense that they paired us up, after all you're one of the only few whom could ever handle my sheer awesomeness!~" The Prussian said, giving his casual 'keseseses' laugh, something Matthew couldn't help but giggle slightly at, considering it was just so contagious.

"I- Um… Guess so!" He said, slightly enthusiastic, though little was able to keep his burning blush down as the Prussian continued, his smile ever so wonderful, and the way his crimson eye's lit up were just so… Gorgeous.

Of course, Matthew would never speak these thoughts aloud.

Oh no, no no!

He wasn't sure whether to be happy, or worried, considering they had to share a room.  
Then again, Gilbert knew quite a bit about him, so if he tended to shy away, Gilbert would understand it was just his personality, and that he wasn't trying to be rude.  
So, all in all, Matthew figured he didn't have much to worry about. Plus, he hadn't seen his albino friend in quite some time, so it'd be nice to reconnect with the other…. What could be the harm, riiiiight?

The Prussian lead Matthew away from the door, and onto the bed, his casual grin never fading, as the two sat down.

And noooo, he did not have any plans like you might think! So stop thinking so dirty! *Slapples with rolled up newspaper* Bad reader! Bad!

Aaanywho, back to the story! *Opens book* A-hem!

"So, what've you been up to, Birdie?" He asked casually. "Makin' pancakes?"

Matthew nodded, a small, shy smile on his face, like there usually was. "Always! And with maple~" He sighed happily.

The Prussian shook his head with a small laugh. "You and your maple. Too bad we're in a hotel, there's no kitchen here to make pancakes, which is so un-awesome! We'll just have to go somewhere else for pancakes- Though I can't say they'll be as good." He huffed. Matthew continued to giggle.

"Hey- I know you like it just as much!" Matthew added. "And when we get back maybe I can treat you to some pancakes at my place?" He offered, a light smile, with slight hope in his eyes.

The Prussian practically jumped at the Canadians words.

"Awesome!"

**-I decided to timeskip here 'cause most of this is just pointless dialogue in which would be kinda boring so please don't kill me I mean I can make you a sammich that sounds good right? Okay I think I wrote enough in this timeskip to make the chapter seem a little longer kthxbai no wait I can put it in bold to take up more space AND WRITE IN CAPS OKAY THIS WORKS PRETTY WELL BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO GO BACK AND CHANGE THE REST TO CAPS OKAY HERE SEEMS GOOD BY THE WAY I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU DON'T WORRY O3O- **

After a nice long while of chatting and casual conversation, the two found themselves in rather comfortable positions.

The Prussian was now sprawled across the bed, one hand on the remote as he surfed through the many channels, the other resting atop a certain Canadians head, which was resting atop a certain albino's chest. No, they weren't dating, though it did look like it.

"Just like old times, huh?" The Prussian murmured to a sleeping Canadian, a small smile resting across his lips at the sight.

* * *

_Gilbert kept silent, not wanting to wake Francis' new guest, though gave a small nudge to the older man, indicating he wanted to talk._

_Once out of the room, the door closed behind them, the two began conversation._

_"So… Who the hell is that?" The Prussian asked, not too sure how else to put it. The Frenchman gave a chuckle._

_"__I found him out in the wild- A land I hadn't discovered yet." He said, Prussia already getting what Francis was saying. _

_So, he was a new colony. _

_And now, Francis' kid. _

_Funny, considering how badly he wanted someone, ever since England somehow managed to win over some kid named… What was it now? Ah, The Prussian didn't really give a fuck._

_"__Hm…. What's his name- Human name?" He asked with curiosity. _

_"__Mh… I want to give him something absolutely adorable, to fit such an adorable face~" France said happily, obviously enjoying his new company. _

_"__I was thinking Mattieu would be nice. Ah yes, it fit's him so well, non?~" He chuckled. Gilbert shrugged._

_"Eh- He seem's alright." The Prussian replied with sudden disinterest, a little disappointed that their beer night was off._

_All because of some kid, huh?_

_The Frenchman gave another chuckle at the other's now somewhat grumpy mood.  
__"You'd be surprised at how he'll begin to grow on you." He nudged the other, leading him downstairs to sit on the couch, so they could share a bottle of wine._

_"__Oh really now?" The Prussian smirked._

_"__Just you wait. You'll see~" France chuckled..._


End file.
